


My Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at HHAnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

"She's just one of the boys..."

That had been all it took for Martha to leave the set, allowing the door to slam loudly as she did so. 

Jim sighed softly. 

"I told you to stop calling her that..."

His words were muttered as he gave chase, the muffled cursing pushing him back. 

\----------------------------------------**-------------------------------

A month passed with Martha doing what she had to on set and leaving instantly after, refusing to so much as look at the boys when she didn't have to. Alice had returned to guest-star, watching Martha flee the set. 

"What the hell did you do?"

Her question was sharp as she stared at Larry, who merely muttered Ben's name. 

Moments later Mat had, somewhat nervously, approached Alice. 

"Alice... dear Alice..."

"What do you need Mat?"

"Do you think you could... possibly... convince Martha to come back? We didn't mean to upset her..."

"Do me a favour?"

"Anything..."

"Scram, let her alone a while."

Mat swallowed, nodded and moved off to hurry the team out, leaving Alice alone facing the locked door of Martha's dressing room. She sighed silently, knocking gently. 

"Mar?"

"Alice?"

The word was mumbled and clearly Martha was snuffling just a little. 

"Yes Mar... let me in?"

"Are they gone?"

"Yes Martha."

Martha laughed softly as she opened the door. 

"Tell me you didn't eat them?"

"As if!" 

Alice entered the room then moved to shut and lock the door, taking in the look on Martha's face, her voice soft as she moved to wrap both arms around the woman. 

"They didn't mean it Martha... they're boys... idiotic boys."

Martha half-laughed again. 

"I know, they're smart-arses... but they don't get you..."

"They've known me for years!"

"So have I."

Alice's protest was soft. 

"So, since your my girl... why not let them off this once? God only knows they'll be feeling the ass-tanning I gave them for months."


End file.
